


Drawing Stone from the Blood

by lionessvalenti



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Crack Treated Seriously, Gen, Post-Avengers: Endgame (Movie), Pregnant Bucky Barnes, rocks
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-03
Updated: 2019-06-03
Packaged: 2020-04-06 23:40:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,008
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19073038
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lionessvalenti/pseuds/lionessvalenti
Summary: Bucky came back from the snap pregnant. He's not quite sure how this happened.





	Drawing Stone from the Blood

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Unforgotten](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Unforgotten/gifts).



"Did you know you could get pregnant?" Sam asked.

"Yeah," Bucky replied faintly as he climbed onto the examination table. "Just... usually something happens first."

He hadn't mentioned to Sam the exact nature of condition when he insisted they go to Wakanda. But by the time they arrived, there was no mistaking the rounded swell of his stomach, and he was unable to hide struggling to button his jeans.

"Happens?" Sam asked. "Like being disassembled and reassembled five years later? That's something that happened."

"I was thinking more along the lines of sex," Bucky replied, though being inseminated against his will was more in line with his experiences. But he didn't want sympathy from Sam. "But that's about the only thing that's happened lately, so sure. That might have something to do with it."

Shuri walked into the room and looked at Sam, then turned to Bucky. "Does he need to be here?"

Bucky gave Sam a smirk. "No, he can go."

"Hey! I'm concerned for your delicate condition!" Sam exclaimed, but he was smiling. "Text me when you're out."

Once they were alone in the room, Shuri gave Bucky a grin. "You want to see what's in there?"

"I am really hoping it's a baby," Bucky replied, as he pulled up his shirt to reveal the bump. It was still smooth, no stretch marks yet. "But I don't even know how I got pregnant, so who the hell knows."

"And what do you want to do if it is a baby?" Shuri asked as she started to set up the equipment.

Bucky shrugged. "Everything is... it's been a long couple of months after a very short five years. I don't know what I want. But let's make sure it's a regular human baby and not Thanos' contingency plan."

Shuri's eyes widened, but they were bright, like she was trying not to laugh at him. "You think that could be a baby Thanos?"

"No. I don't know. That's stupid, I guess." Bucky wiped a hand over his face. "I've been thinking all sorts of dumb shit since I realized I was pregnant."

"It's not dumb," Shuri said quickly. "I've already been looking into the effects the snap had on people, including myself. You're the first one who has actually had some sort of side effect. And it's a big one."

Bucky rested a hand on the bump. "Not yet, but it will be."

She gently motioned for him to move his hand, and he did, so she could press the transducer to his stomach. It was obviously a lot nicer than the equipment they used on him in the 90s, but the same principles seemed to apply. If ultrasound technology could be improved, Shuri would have improved it.

A low humming noise filled the room before the image appeared on the screen. Also unlike the ultrasounds Bucky had seen in the past, this image was clear, and it was obvious that he wasn't carrying a baby.

"What is that?" he breathed.

It was small and rounded, and shining so brightly, the screen was difficult to look at. It was amazing there wasn't a light shining right through Bucky's skin, but it stayed contained, wrapped up in the safety of his womb. The image was black and white, but the light seemed to sparkle. It was beautiful.

"I..." Shuri stopped gaping at the screen and looked at Bucky. "I think it's an infinity stone."

"That's impossible," Bucky said, the words tumbling from his lips before he could even consider what he was seeing to what Shuri had said. Nothing was impossible, but this was ridiculous. "A regular human can't even hold an infinity stone, let alone -- _how?_ "

She pulled the transducer away from his stomach and the brightness from the image receded into nothingness. "I'd have to run some tests, do some research--"

"Shuri, you're the smartest person I know. It's been thirty seconds and I know you already have a hypothesis." Her mind worked at speeds he couldn't even begin to conceive.

"It's a rough one," she said, unaffected by the flattery, but simply acknowledging that he was right. "You said it yourself. A regular human can't hold an infinity stone, but you're not a regular human. You're human _plus_ , and you have a synthetic womb that's stronger than the average uterus. If anyone could carry something like this, it's you."

It made sense, in a weird, magic-is-real sort of way. Bucky swallowed, trying to keep his voice steady. "But how?"

"That's... a very good question. This is definitely a first in my post-snapped study. I don't even know where to start, or how to even care for this. I'm going to have to run some tests, if that's okay--"

"Yeah, Shuri, do whatever you need to do," Bucky said dismissively. He knew she would do what she needed to do without making him feel like a science project.

He brought his hand back to the bump. He knew it was in his mind, but he could have sworn he could feel it thrumming against his palm. It felt _alive_. Maybe it was. "What do you think it does? What kind of stone do you think it is?"

Shuri placed her hand over his, and he looked up at her. Her expression was concerned and confidently supportive. "I don't know, but I know that it's yours. Whatever happens, Bucky, this is yours."

He laughed, surprised to find that it was even genuine. "It's just what I always wanted: my own baby infinity stone."

She smiled. "See? You're already in better spirits."

"I'm thinking about... having to tell Sam." Bucky laughed again. "He definitely didn't sign up for this."

"Sure he did," Shuri said. "We all did. Weird or not, we're going to take care of you."

Bucky was certain he could feel the stone inside of him twinge. It wasn't uncomfortable, though by every right, it should have been. He'd carried babies before. This was far more dangerous, but just as precious.

It was a whole new world.


End file.
